Pile Ou Face
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Le cercle s'éleva rapidement en tournant sur lui même, puis, atteignant son zénith, il entama une descente plus rapide encore, toujours tournoyant, et poussé inéluctablement vers le sol par la loi de la gravité. Quelque chose tenta d'arrêter sa chute en le rattrapant au vol mais échoua et il alla s'écraser sur le trottoir." [LelouchxRolo]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux studios Sunrise et Clamp.**

 **Pile Ou Face**

Le cercle s'éleva rapidement en tournant sur lui-même, puis, atteignant son zénith, il entama une descente plus rapide encore, toujours tournoyant, et poussé inéluctablement vers le sol par la loi de la gravité. Quelque chose tenta d'arrêter sa chute en le rattrapant au vol mais échoua et il alla s'écraser sur le trottoir. L'adolescent baissa les yeux :

-Face, donc..., soupira-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser la pièce qu'il venait de lancer.

-On dirait bien, fit une voix non loin de lui.

Il sursauta, cessant son mouvement pour regarder approcher un grand brun aux yeux améthystes. Le nouveau venu le rejoignit et ramassa pour lui la pièce puis la lui tendit.

-Tiens, c'est à toi il me semble.

-O-Oui, m-merci, bafouilla le plus petit, intimidé.

-Je m'appelle Lelouch, et toi ?

-R-Rolo...

Ledit Rolo baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, bien que cette fois ce fut pour esquiver le regard du dénommé Lelouch. Ne sachant quoi dire, il demeura silencieux en espérant que l'autre s'en aille vite, dissipant ainsi ce moment gênant qu'est une conversation entre deux inconnus. Cependant, Lelouch ne semblait par l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si fou qu'on le raconte, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Rolo rentra la tête dans les épaules ; il savait très bien les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet. Il n'en était pas fier mais il n'y pouvait rien : une bande de crétins l'avait pris en grippe et répandait sur son compte nombre d'horreurs qui lui avaient valu la réputation d'échappé d'asile. Si cela avait le don de lui taper sur le système, ce n'était pas une raison pour provoquer un type dont il ignorait tout.

-On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? Demanda Lelouch.

-Hm, s-si tu veux, approuva Rolo à contrecœur.

Lelouch sourit et emboîta le pas à Rolo. Ils demeurèrent un moment silencieux puis le plus grand reprit la parole.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu te parler par hasard, annonça-t-il.

-Ah..., fit Rolo pour toute réponse.

-En fait, tous les soirs, en rentrant des cours, je passe par le même chemin. Et, tous les soirs, je me demande quel est ce bruit métallique que j'entends. Alors, aujourd'hui, j'ai cédé à la curiosité et je suis venu voir, expliqua-t-il, les mains dans les poches et regardant droit devant lui. Sûr que je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur toi, mais bon... Quand tu m'as dit qui tu étais, je m'étais déjà présenté ; c'était trop tard pour reculer. Néanmoins, maintenant je me demande pourquoi tu joues à pile ou face tout seul dans la rue, tous les soirs. C'est indiscret si je te pose la question ? Finit-il par l'interroger en posant sur lui un regard curieux.

-Oui, ça l'est, répondit simplement Rolo, sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Lelouch, loin de se vexer, rit doucement. Surprenant Rolo une nouvelle fois, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Que-... ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il en stoppant net sa marche.

Lelouch mit les mains en évidence et prit un air innocent.

-Je décline toute responsabilité ! Ma main a agi toute seule, bien malgré moi !

Rolo se renfrogna et grommela :

-Et après c'est moi le cinglé...

Cette fois, Lelouch rit franchement. Ils reprirent leur route, Lelouch sans mot dire, et Rolo en grognant qu'il avait le don d'attirer les pires imbéciles. Tout le long du chemin restant, le silence demeura. Rolo, tout en priant intérieurement pour que Lelouch finisse par partir, jetait régulièrement à ce dernier un regard afin de tenter de deviner ce qu'il pensait mais le visage du jeune homme était décidément trop difficile à déchiffrer pour lui. Finalement, Rolo atteignit l'immeuble où il résidait et s'arrêta sur le palier.

-J'habite ici, signala-t-il à Lelouch qui jeta un regard critique sur le bâtiment.

L'immeuble était délabré, semblant sur le point de s'écrouler. Certaines vitres brisées avaient été rafistolées avec des morceaux de cartons et des bouts de tissu. La mauvaise herbe, abondante, dénotait d'un entretien inexistant. Il imagina vaguement l'état de l'intérieur : des sols sales, des meubles abîmés poussiéreux, des tapisseries rongées par les mites et se décollant aux angles. Si le quartier n'était pas le plus propre de la ville, l'édifice faisait tout de même tache dans le décor. Regardant autour de lui, il comprit que, perdu dans ses pensés, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient marché jusqu'à atteindre la banlieue et qu'il lui faudrait bien une quarantaine de minutes pour retourner chez lui. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet et se détourna de Rolo pour prendre le chemin du retour. Mais après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et interpella le plus petit alors que celui-ci passait la porte du hall.

-Eh, Rolo ! A demain !

Avec un soupir et un vague geste de la main, il répondit :

-Ouais, ouais... C'est ça, à demain.

[... ... ...]

Le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent, Lelouch raccompagna Rolo chez lui. Ils parlaient peu, se regardaient à peine. Tout commençait après le tintement de la pièce sur la pierre du trottoir, et se finissait avec le bruit sourd de la lourde porte se refermant. Cependant, Rolo, qui dans les premiers temps agissait comme si de rien était, ou soupirait avec lassitude quand il voyait Lelouch arriver, se surprenait à présent à l'attendre, ou pire encore, à ralentir la cadence de sa marche afin de retarder le moment de la séparation. Paradoxalement, le malaise qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à lui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Rolo lança la pièce une fois de plus, manqua encore de la rattraper, et Lelouch apparut pour la ramasser.

-Face. Encore. Elle est truquée cette pièce ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il, mi-moqueur, mi-intrigué.

-Non, grogna Rolo, j'en change tous les jours. C'est juste que je tombe toujours sur face.

-Tu défies toutes les lois de la probabilité ! Tu vas révolutionner les mathématiques !

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Paye-toi ma tête.

-Mais je suis très sérieux !

-Probablement autant que le destin avec moi, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Lelouch retrouva un doux sourire énigmatique. Il tira alors un petit pain fourré, encore chaud et le tendit au plus jeune.

-Tiens, le destin a pensé à toi.

Par réflexe, Rolo se saisit de ce qu'on lui tendait mais jeta un regard interrogateur au plus âgé.

-Tu n'en as pas pour toi ?

-J'ai déjà mangé le mien.

-Oh... Ah... Bon, m-merci...

Ils prirent la route et Lelouch observa le paysage tandis que Rolo mangeait, le visage éclairé par le plaisir. Quand il eut fini, il souriait, le rouge aux joues, les yeux pétillants. Lelouch se permit un bref regard vers l'autre garçon et se prit à sourire à son tour.

Ils se dirent au revoir bien trop tôt aux yeux de Rolo qui monta les durs escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Il frissonna de dégoût en lâchant son sac sur le vieux matelas posé à même le sol. Un cafard passa devant ses pieds. Retour à la réalité. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler une agence spécialisée ; ça lui aurait coûté trop cher ; il parvenait déjà à peine à payer son loyer, son abonnement et sa nourriture...

Il fit ses devoirs sur son « lit », les bâclant comme à son habitude pour dormir quelques heures avant d'attraper un manteau et de sortir assurer son service.

Les soirées commençaient à vingt-deux heures et finissaient rarement avant quatre heures du matin. Pendant ce temps, derrière son bar, Rolo en voyait passer, des personnes. Pas une ne s'attardait sur lui ; pas qu'il l'eut véritablement voulu, mais c'eut été flatteur. Alors il se contentait de servir, d'encaisser, de servir, d'encaisser et de recommencer le même manège, encore et toujours, inlassablement. Les yeux rougis, cernés. Le ventre criant famine. La tête résonnant de la musique trop forte. Les couleurs tournoyant devant ses yeux. Parfois, il versait à côté du verre et vérifiait, la peur au ventre, qu'aucun supérieur ne l'avait vu.

Vers une heure du matin, il fit une pause. Et alors qu'il soufflait, assis à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la boîte, en se massant le crâne, il entendit crier son nom.

-Rolo ! Eh, Rolo !

Il plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner qui l'appelait parmi la foule de ceux qui patientaient. La voix lui paraissait lointaine.

-Rolo ! Pardon, excusez-moi ! Rolo !

Quelques personnes jurèrent.

-ROLO !

L'interpellé vit alors Lelouch sortir de la queue en bousculant tous ceux et celles sur son passage et courir vers lui.

-Rolo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

-Je traîne, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Cela ne berna pas l'aîné qui vit le laissez-passer au cou du cadet.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu travailles ici ! T'es mineur !

Le regard de Rolo se fit tranchant et son ton dur tandis qu'il chuchotait, presque menaçant :

-Moins fort ! J'ai besoin de ce job pour vivre, alors ne me grille pas !

-Non, mais tu penses vraiment que je vais me tirer en te laissant ici comme ça ?! T'as vu ta tête ?!

-La ferme ! Je vais bien ! Je prenais juste ma pause ! C'est normal d'être un peu fatigué à cette heure !

-Un peu ?! Rolo tu t-... !

Lelouch fut interrompu par la voix d'une jeune femme qui criait depuis la queue.

-Lelouch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chaton ?! Ça bouscule derrière !

-Ouais, mec ! Magne-toi les miches ! On va finir par se faire virer ! Ajouta une voix plus masculine.

-J'arrive ! Deux minutes ! Cria Lelouch en retour. Bon, Rol-... Eh, c'est quoi ce regard de tueur ?

-Va rejoindre tes potes et laisse-moi travailler en paix.

L'aîné baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Ce travail... C'est vraiment indispensable ? Finit-il par demander alors que des jurons d'exaspération se faisaient entendre dans la queue.

-De un ; de quoi je me mêle ? Et de deux ; oui. Fin de la discussion.

Lelouch, qui s'était agenouillé près du plus jeune se releva et rejoignit la file d'attente, non sans un regard préoccupé en arrière. Rolo se releva lui aussi et reprit son service : quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Lelouch entrer, accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Il y avait deux filles ; une petite surexcitée et une plus grande plus effacée, et trois garçons en plus de Lelouch lui-même. L'un avait une tête de premier de la classe un peu naïf, l'autre celle du « prince du bahut » s'assumant un zeste de trop, et le dernier celle du meilleur pote un brin con.

Rolo dut quitter le groupe des yeux le temps de servir quelqu'un et le retrouva assis sur l'une des banquettes ; la grande perche et Lelouch étaient côte à côte, riant ensemble du beau gosse en train de se faire victimiser pour une raison obscure par la mini-pousse. Quant au meilleur pote et au premier de la classe... Ils venaient vers lui. Tandis qu'il les servait, il écouta un bout de leur conversation.

-J'suis deg' ! Toutes les filles en ont toujours après les deux autres ! Quand est-ce qu'on me regardera moi ?! J'suis pas si nul ! Se plaignit le meilleur pote.

-Tu sais, si on regarde le nombre de femmes sur Terre, il est quasi-impossible que tu ne trouves pas celle qui te convienne et à qui tu conviendras réciproquement, expliqua le premier de la classe sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-Ah... Toi, il est temps que tu boives quelques verres...

-Moi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible vu que c'est moi qui dois ramener tout le monde.

-Eh merde... J'avais oublié.

Sur ce, Rolo leur tendit leurs consommations et ils repartirent auprès de leurs amis. Le jeune barman, tout en accomplissant sa tâche, gardait un œil rivé vers le petit groupe. Il put donc voir la « déchéance » causé par l'alcool ; les filles, y compris la grande calme, se dévêtirent de plus en plus, jusqu'à se retrouver les cheveux détachés, emmêlés, collant à leurs bras nus et leur front couverts de sueur. Leurs robes décolletées laissaient parfois entrevoir un bout de soutien-gorge et les deux filles se déhanchaient dans une danse pseudo-sexy et qui pourtant plaisait.

Au sujet des garçons : le premier de la classe n'avait pas décollé de la banquette et cherchait du regard quelque chose qui aurait pu le sortir d'un ennui qu'il dissimulait mal, le beau gosse et le meilleur pote ne cessaient de danser et de chasser la fille, l'un y parvenant et l'autre non, et Lelouch qui avait paru très gêné de rejoindre la piste au début, s'était déridé et dansait, tantôt avec les deux garçons, tantôt avec les deux filles, tantôt avec un ou une inconnue charmé(e) et se reposait quelquefois aux côtés du premier de la classe.

Un peu avant trois heures, ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir. Ils discutèrent un moment, un sourire béat aux lèvres puis il sembla à Rolo qu'il se passa ou se dit quelque chose d'étrange dans la conversation car les mines se firent plus sérieuses. Finalement se fut l'éclat de rire général suivi d'un regard de Lelouch dans sa direction avant qu'il ne se lève et n'aille droit jusqu'à lui, du moins, aussi droit que cela pouvait se faire dans un endroit bondé.

-Salut ! Fit Lelouch en s'accoudant en bar.

-Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Répondit froidement le plus jeune.

-La même chose que tout à l'heure.

-Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'erreur, signala-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

-Pas de problème. Tu termines quand ?

-Quand il n'y aura plus personne ici.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais après ?

-Rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

-Tu sortirais avec mes amis et moi ?

-Je ne sors pas avec la clientèle.

-On ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment de la « clientèle ».

-Tant que vous serez ici, si.

-Oh, très bien. Ça veut dire que sitôt que j'aurai posé un pied dehors, je serai en droit d'attendre ta présence. J'ai hâte !

Récupérant les boissons, l'aîné s'en fut auprès de ses amis et la soirée, ou plutôt la nuit, continua. Cette « suite » ne fut d'ailleurs pas vraiment différente de ce qui l'avait précédée, à ceci près qu'il semblait que la moitié de la population de la boîte avait décidé de draguer Lelouch, surtout la grande qui accompagnait le jeune homme et qui dansait de plus en plus vulgairement et de plus en plus près de ce dernier. Rolo serrait les dents, grognait, jurait, allant jusqu'à se mordre franchement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

A partir de quatre heures quinze, les plus fatigués commencèrent à partir, et aux alentours de cinq heures dix il ne resta plus que le personnel. Rolo ramassa les verres qui traînaient çà et là, les lava et rangea son bar ; il sortit de la boîte à cinq heures trente-cinq. Il était lessivé, tenait à peine debout et le froid de Décembre le glaça des pieds à la tête. Alors qu'il allait prendre le chemin de chez lui, des chuchotements attirèrent son attention. Tournant la tête, il remarqua des formes humaines un peu plus loin, dissimulées dans l'ombre de la nuit à peine terminée. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement, et il recula d'un pas, prêt à rentrer dans la boîte ou à fuir le plus loin possible au moindre mouvement suspect. Alors la voix féminine qu'il avait entendue plus tôt résonna.

-Oh, putain, les mecs vous êtes trop cons ! Vous voyez bien que vous lui faites peur !

Et la petite surexcitée sortit de l'ombre, immédiatement imitée par le premier de la classe. Suivirent alors Lelouch, la grande, et les deux autres.

-Excuse-les ! Reprit la petite. Ils sont tous plus soûls les uns que les autres !

-Foutage de gueule ! T'as limite plus bu que nous tous réunis ! Rétorqua le beau gosse. Si y'a quelqu'un ici de sobre, c'est la calculatrice ambulante !

-Eh ! Fit le premier de la classe.

-Stop, les gens ! Vous vous battrez quand on sera au chaud ! Intervint le meilleur pote. Déjà que ça fait une demi-heure qu'on poirote dans le froid, alors on va pas s'éterniser !

Lelouch souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer et rit doucement.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu frais.

-Ouais ! Donc on embarque le petit serveur et on dégage ! S'exclama le meilleur pote, s'attirant ainsi un regard meurtrier de la part de Rolo.

Les autres approuvèrent d'une même voix et le beau gosse mit une tape dans le dos du plus jeune pour lui faire suivre le groupe qui commençait à partir.

-Fais gaffe, gamin, à force de parler tu vas finir par te mordre la langue ! Se moqua-t-il.

Rolo serra les dents et parvint à ne rien répliquer.

-Va doucement avec lui, s'il te plaît, demanda alors Lelouch en venant se placer près de Rolo.

Le beau gosse mit les mains en l'air.

-Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était en sucre !

Lelouch lui offrit un sourire entendu puis se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Rolo tandis que le beau gosse rejoignait le reste du groupe déjà à plusieurs mètres devant eux.

-Arrête de marcher si lentement, je vais finir par croire que tu veux nous fausser compagnie. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va te manger.

-Comme si vous me faisiez peur..., grogna Rolo. Et on va où comme ça ?

Lelouch se redressa et se mit à parler normalement.

-Chez moi. Celui que tu vois là-bas-...

-L'intello, coupa le plus jeune.

-Eh..., fit Lelouch, surpris, avant de rire, oui, probablement ! Je disais donc qu'il allait nous guider, et qu'il était celui à ne pas perdre des yeux parce que je ne suis pas très sûr de pouvoir retrouver ma maison seul !

-Bien joué, champion, railla Rolo. Et tu te soûles souvent, comme ça ?

-Eh ! Protestation votre honneur ! Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt hier, était le jour de mes dix-huit ans !

Rolo jeta un regard au groupe d'amis devant et interrogea son aîné.

-Tu ne l'as pas fêté en famille ?

-Non, c'est pas le genre de la maison ! S'amusa Lelouch.

-Ah...

-Et toi, alors, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Lelouch avec un grand sourire.

Rolo sentit ses joues chauffer et baissa la tête avant de murmurer ;

-C'était le vingt-cinq Octobre.

-Hm... On ne s'était même pas encore rencontrés...

-Non.

-Bah ! On trouvera bien un moment pour rattraper ça ! Allez, viens, on rejoint les autres !

Et sur ces mots, il saisit la main de Rolo et le tira à sa suite. Ils coururent un peu et rattrapèrent le groupe. Durant tout le chemin où Rolo se contenta d'écouter les conversations, il oublia de dire à Lelouch de le lâcher ; sans même s'en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers les quartiers les plus riches, il resserrait même sa prise sur la main rassurante. Après tout un moment à marcher au rythme où la pression augmentait dans son crâne, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense portail qui s'ouvrit lorsque Lelouch passa une carte dans le boîtier qui faisait office de serrure. Ils entrèrent et traversèrent une allée d'arbres taillés au millimètre près. Arrivés devant la porte d'une sorte de petit château, Lelouch sortit une autre carte qu'il passa dans un boîtier similaire à celui de la grille, bien que cette fois l'écran du scanner s'alluma. Lelouch y tapa un code et un déclic se fit entendre. Lelouch soupira de soulagement.

-Heureusement que marcher m'a un peu dessoûlé, sinon on dormait dehors...

Le groupe partit dans un grand éclat rire tandis que Rolo fixait, les yeux écarquillés, le nom gravé en arc-de-cercle sur la porte.

-Eh, ça va pas, moucheron ? Interrogea alors le beau gosse. T'es tout pâle !

Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, le visage du plus jeune se teinta de colère.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Moucheron, répondit simplement le beau gosse, ignorant l'aura meurtrière de Rolo.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Moucheron. Tu es tout petit. Donc tu es un moucheron. Et puis...

-Et puis quoi ?

-C'est le code.

L'énervement de Rolo ne fit qu'augmenter, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'autre qui se détourna sans fournir plus d'explications.

Ils entrèrent et Lelouch ferma la porte, des capteurs de mouvement faisant s'allumer les lumières. Rolo baissa les yeux ; la richesse du lieu l'agressait. S'efforçant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, il suivit le groupe jusqu'à une chambre. Grande, on avait eu largement la place d'y installer plusieurs matelas. Les adolescents s'installèrent en cercle au centre de la pièce, sur l'épaisse moquette. C'est en s'asseyant que Rolo sentit que l'une de ses mains n'était pas gelée ; il se rendit enfin compte que Lelouch et lui se tenaient toujours la main. Il récupéra vivement la sienne, rougissant. Lelouch, surpris par le mouvement, tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, et le voyant les pommettes rougies, retint une interrogation.

Le groupe commença à causer doucement, puis le ton monta légèrement. Rolo ne parlait pas du tout, mais ne s'ennuyait pas. La simple présence de Lelouch occupait suffisamment ses pensées. Puis, la grande calme le ramena à la réalité.

-Moucheron ne parle pas beaucoup. On lui fait peur, dit-elle, amusée, d'une voix douce, en le regardant.

-Je n'ai pas-...

-S'il ne veut pas parler, il ne parlera pas, intervint Lelouch.

-Eh, on a le droit de faire remarquer que moucheron n'est pas très loquace ! S'exclama la petite surexcitée.

Les trois autres garçons approuvèrent, puis la grande calme, regardant une décoration sur un meuble, déclara ;

-En tout cas, c'est un bien joli vase que tu as là. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

Lelouch se redressa légèrement.

-Un marchant faisait du bruit, j'ai voulu aller voir. Finalement, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Tu es trop curieux. Et tu choisis toujours des choses bizarres, soupira la petite.

Rolo observa le vase. Il était très stylisé, mais en aucun cas bizarre...

-Tu aurais dû choisir des fleurs, fit le beau gosse.

-Je n'aime pas ça, tu le sais bien.

Pourtant, il y avait plusieurs bouquets dans la pièce.

-Moi je préfère les maths, déclara l'intello.

-Toi t'as un problème, fit le meilleur pote, blasé.

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler, et Lelouch se leva, signalant qu'il allait chercher de quoi grignoter. Les deux belligérants se levèrent aussitôt, proposant leur aide, et les deux filles partirent pour la salle de bain. Rolo, resté seul avec le beau gosse, porta son regard vers ce dernier qui le fixait, amusé, avant de déclarer, de but en blanc :

-Moucheron, en code, ça veut dire petit-ami potentiel.

Rolo écarquilla les yeux, voulut répliquer, mais le beau gosse continua.

-Cela dit, le dernier moucheron dont Lily s'est entiché...

Voyant le regard de Rolo, le beau gosse expliqua :

-Entre nous, on surnomme Lelouch, Lily. Il déteste ça donc ça nous amuse beaucoup.

-Ah...

-Je disais donc, le dernier moucheron dont Lily s'est entiché l'a fait beaucoup souffrir. Je ne tolérerai pas que ça recommence. Tu me suis ?

Rolo serra les poings, rageusement.

-Je ne te permets pas... Je ne te permets pas de-...

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Rolo se tut. Lelouch et les deux autres étaient de retour. Les filles revinrent bientôt et les conversations reprirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il était temps de dormir un peu, et que chacun aille s'engouffrer dans un duvet.

-Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser..., dit Rolo en faisant un pas vers la porte.

Lelouch le retint par le poignet.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu ne retrouverais pas ton chemin. En plus, tu as l'air épuisé.

-Ne le prends pas mal... Mais je ne compte pas dormir dans la niche du chien.

C'est à cet instant que Lelouch parut remarquer qu'il manquait effectivement un matelas, ainsi que le duvet et l'oreiller qui allaient avec. Il regarda l'immense lit dans lequel trois personnes auraient pu tenir aisément.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit. Je dormirai avec l'un des gars.

A peine eut-il achevé cette proposition qu'une protestation s'éleva.

-Non, mec ! Tu rêves, là !

Le meilleur ami, pour appuyer ses dires, se roula en boule, comme un enfant.

-Un volontaire ? Tenta alors Lelouch.

-Non, très cher. Si tu avais eu des pétales, peut-être, répondit le beau gosse.

-Heu.. C'est-à-dire.. que.. Je... Heu..., bredouilla l'intello.

-Oh, pauvre petite calculatrice ! Attention, humain à proximité ! S'écria la petite surexcitée.

Rolo demeura de marbre mais tous les autres éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'intello semblait très gêné.

-Bon, les filles ? Finit par demander Lelouch.

Les deux filles se regardèrent l'une l'autre. Un même éclat brilla dans leurs yeux et elles répondirent en chœur.

-Non, on ne veut pas !

Lelouch se passa une main sur le visage et regarda Rolo.

-Mes amis ne sont que des lâcheurs. Ça te dérange si on dort ensemble ?

-La niche du chien, ce n'était pas si mal, répliqua Rolo du tac au tac.

Les deux filles n'en pouvaient plus de rire. La calculatrice semblait un peu moins mal à l'aise. Le beau gosse souriait étrangement et Lelouch observait son cadet sans ciller. Rolo se demanda s'il lui avait fait de la peine. Cette pensée le fit danser d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Je n'ai... Ce... N'est pas dans mes habitudes...

-Oh ! C'est la première fois que je vois son visage exprimer quelque chose ! S'exclama la grande calme.

Rolo sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer. Alors une main lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Lelouch lui sourit.

-Je comprends. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

-Quoi ?! Tu peux pas être sérieux, mec ?! S'indigna le meilleur pote.

-Au contraire, fit sereinement Lelouch en allant récupérer son blouson sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, ajouta-t-il en mettant une main dans le dos de Rolo pour le pousser gentiment vers la porte. Dormez, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Une fois dehors, Rolo rentra la tête dans les épaules.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? De m'avoir fait plaisir en venant chez moi pour mon anniversaire ?

-Je suis en train de te priver de tes amis.

-Je peux les voir n'importe quand.

Lelouch parlait d'un ton détaché, comme si tout allait bien. Rolo se sentit un peu plus mal.

-Je... Je n'arrive pas... à savoir ce que tu... penses. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça...

Lelouch rit.

-Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que je pense. Ni pourquoi « je fais tout ça ».

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Hm...

L'aîné s'arrêta et sortit une pièce qu'il donna à Rolo.

-Lance-la. Si tu tombes sur pile, je te raconte tout.

Rolo obéit, en soupirant, sachant très bien que...

-Face.

-Dommage.

Décidément, Lelouch était une énigme que Rolo était à la fois déçu et énervé de ne pouvoir résoudre. Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Le soleil chassait lentement les dernières brides de la nuit. Il devait être sept heures passées. Ils marchèrent longtemps ; pas étonnant lorsqu'on voyait la différence entre le quartier que Lelouch habitait et le sien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Rolo, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et brillait à travers les nuages d'un matin d'hiver.

-Bon, eh bien..., fit Rolo, incertain de ce qu'il convenait de dire.

-A dans six mois, conclut Lelouch.

Lelouch ne bougea pas, fixant Rolo, attendant une réaction de sa part. Le cadet mit un moment à percuter l'information.

-Six... mois ? Répéta-t-il finalement.

-Oui, je pars en voyage.

-Six mois ? Répéta une nouvelle fois Rolo, avec la sensation qu'on lui avait renversé un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête.

-Oui, répondit simplement Lelouch.

Le cadet ne dit rien de plus ; il regardait l'aîné, stupéfait. Lelouch sourit.

-Ne crois pas que tu te débarrasseras de moi si facilement ; sitôt que je serai revenu, je recommencerai à te raccompagner tous les soirs.

Il bailla.

-Ah, il est grand temps que j'aille dormir un peu. Allez, au revoir !

Il s'en alla, faisant signe à Rolo avant de souffler dans ses mains et de les mettre dans ses poches. Le cadet ne bougea pas ; le regardant s'éloigner. _« Retiens-le »,_ lui ordonnait une petite voix dans sa tête, mais il ne parvenait à se résoudre à l'écouter. _« Dis quelque chose, au moins. »_ , finit-elle par céder, mais Rolo ignorait quoi dire. Avant Lelouch, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, l'aîné était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

[... ... ...]

Six mois avaient passé, lentement, et Rolo n'avait cessé de regretter de ne pas avoir couru après Lelouch le matin où ils s'étaient quittés. Ce regret, terrible, lui nouait la gorge et lui retournait l'estomac chaque fois que le souvenir de ces « au revoir » lui revenait en mémoire. De la manière la plus stupide qui soit, Rolo attendait à présent de longues minutes après avoir tiré à pile ou face que Lelouch apparaisse pour lui annoncer qu'il était revenu plus tôt de son voyage. Dans ce même ordre d'idée, il attendait tout aussi longtemps devant son immeuble pour voir si la silhouette de Lelouch ne se profilait pas au loin. Il faisait beau et chaud, désormais, et le soleil mettait bien plus de temps à se coucher. Derrière son bar, à la boîte de nuit, Rolo s'attendait à tout moment à voir entrer Lelouch et ses amis, venus fêter un nouvel anniversaire.

Tous ces espoirs étaient vains, il était assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte. Il se faisait du mal pour rien. Lelouch reviendrait quand le moment serait venu... si seulement le moment venait. Si seulement l'aîné n'avait pas changé d'avis et décidé de couper les ponts. Jamais Rolo n'avait ressenti un tel manque vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. Jamais il ne s'était senti si stupide de ne pas avoir été capable de dire un mot gentil. De ne même pas avoir été capable de lui souhaiter « bon voyage ». Jamais... Jamais il n'avait eu tant d'affection pour qui que ce soit. Quoiqu'il ne connaisse pas grand monde, quoiqu'il n'ait en réalité aucune véritable fréquentation... Lelouch était le seul. Le seul qui soit venu à lui, qui l'ait accepté malgré les rumeurs, et le seul que Rolo tenait à avoir près de lui. Il n'aurait échangé l'affection de Lelouch contre rien au monde ; ni la richesse, ni le confort, ni un groupe d'amis. Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, sinon Lelouch.

Aussi, après que la pièce ait encore rendu son verdict -face- sur le sol bitumé, Rolo attendit. Quand bien même Lelouch ne devait jamais revenir, il continuerait à attendre. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, peut-être. Rolo avait l'impression d'être une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose. Pour dire la vérité, il était trop déprimé pour trouver la force de se dégoûter lui-même. Des passants le regardaient étrangement ; ils devaient le prendre pour un cinglé. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu que cela faisait six mois qu'il attendait chaque soir debout, planté au milieu du trottoir, le regard dans le vide. Les femmes tenaient leurs enfants serrés contre elles lorsqu'elles passaient près de lui. Les marmots le regardaient avec de grands yeux intéressés. Des adolescents passaient parfois par là, le montraient du doigt en ricanant, ou avec un air effrayé. Les hommes lui lançaient des regards de dégoût, les vieillards de désapprobation. Rolo était devenu une espèce d'attraction sordide.

-Ro... Rolo !

L'interpellé sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Lelouch se trouvait devant lui, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, courbé, essoufflé.

-Ah, je suis soulagé... J'avais peur de te manquer, mais tu encore là ! Comment vas-t... Rolo ?

Le cadet essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait. Il renifla. Étouffa un sanglot.

-Six mois ! Six mois ! Enragea-t-il. Tu aurais pu me demander mon numéro, pour donner des nouvelles ! Mais non ! Toi, tu t'en vas six mois, comme ça ! Tu laisses les gens, comme s'ils allaient forcément bien le vivre, et tu pars ! Moi... Moi j'étais très bien, sans toi, à ma petite vie misérable ! Mais tu es venu, et j'ai cru que nous étions devenus amis, puis tu es parti, et j'ai cru que tout redeviendrait comme avant ; normalement. Mais non ! Moi, j'ai été malheureux, sans toi ! Tu entends ? J'ai été malheureux, et c'est entièrement ta faute !

Lelouch tout d'abord incrédule, fut profondément touché par les paroles du plus jeune. Un air peiné se peignit sur son visage et il s'approcha du cadet, venant le serrer dans ses bras. Rolo, poings fermés, essuyait ses larmes les unes après les autres, le front posé sur le torse de l'aîné. Lelouch écoutait, sans se défendre mais sans pour autant s'excuser, l'autre l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre. Décidant finalement de le faire taire, Lelouch l'obligea a relever la tête et l'embrassa sur le front. De nouveau, ce fut la douche froide pour Rolo, puis ses joues s'embrasèrent de colère tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'aîné.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ? Je sais que de nous deux tu es celui qui parle le plus ! Pourtant je ne sais rien de toi ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment !

-Parce que moi non plus.

Lelouch avait répondu très calmement, sans froideur et sans colère, mais l'atmosphère de malaise qui imprégna soudain les alentours fit décolérer Rolo.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai vu « VI BRITANNIA » au-dessus de la porte... Tu n'es pas... ?

L'aîné haussa les épaules.

-C'est parce que le bâtiment leur appartient. Il sert autant d'hôpital que d'orphelinat. Un jour, je me suis réveillé dans une ruelle sombre, roué de coups. L'un d'entre eux m'avait atteint à la tête ; j'ai complètement perdu la mémoire. J'avais une dizaine d'années. La seule chose dont je me souvenais, c'était de mon prénom. Pour mes dix-huit ans, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de faire venir des amis.

Rolo baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas fier de s'être tant énervé sur Lelouch alors que le jeune homme ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Mais... il s'était senti si mal en son absence qu'il avait eu le besoin viscéral de vider son sac et de mettre au pied du mur l'autre garçon. Il avait agi d'une manière très égoïste, probablement guidé par la peur... celle d'imaginer que Lelouch et lui évoluaient dans des mondes si différents que cela finirait inéluctablement par les séparer. Désormais, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et quelque part, le malheur de Lelouch faisait son bonheur ; ils n'étaient pas aussi différents l'un de l'autre qu'il le pensait. Cette pensée fit encore plus culpabiliser Rolo. Comment osait-il profiter de la gentillesse de quelqu'un qui comme lui n'avait ni famille ni richesse ?

-J'ai une idée ! S'écria alors Lelouch en lui tendant une pièce.

Rolo la prit, interrogeant l'aîné du regard.

-Si tu tombes sur face, expliqua Lelouch, _n_ ous continuerons à faire comme d'habitude, mais si tu tombes sur pile... alors tu deviendras mon petit-ami.

Toute couleur déserta le visage du cadet qui écarquilla les yeux. Pour la première fois, Lelouch paraissait mal à l'aise, mal assuré, et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-De... De t-toute façon je t-tombe t-toujours sur face, bafouilla Rolo avant de s'exécuter.

La pièce monta très haut ; lorsqu'il tenta de suivre sa trajectoire du regard, le soleil l'aveugla et la pièce retomba sur le sol, roula un mètre, tourna sur elle-même, resta un moment sur la tranche, puis bascula lentement. Rolo s'accroupit, et regarda le résultat.

-Face, annonça-t-il en observant la réaction de Lelouch du coin de l'œil.

-C'est... assez incroyable, tout de même, comme don, tenta de se moquer l'aîné.

Cependant Rolo remarqua l'amertume dans sa voix. Il se releva et rendit la pièce à Lelouch. En silence, ils prirent la direction du quartier de Rolo. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas pour habitude d'entretenir de grandes conversations, cette fois, le silence était pesant. Rolo regardait ses pieds, jetant de discrets regards à Lelouch qui marchait en fixant pensivement le lointain. Rolo frissonna, malgré la chaleur. Comme d'habitude. Faire comme d'habitude. Pourquoi cela ne lui convenait-il pas ? Parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment « comme d'habitude » ? Parce que l'ambiance ne se prêtait pas au quotidien qu'il avait tant rêvé de retrouver ? Il rentrait pourtant chez lui, raccompagné par Lelouch, comme il l'avait si souvent souhaité.

Mais Lelouch n'était pas « comme d'habitude ». Il n'avait plus cette auréole de mystère qui l'enveloppait ; il avait simplement revêtu une armure, purement et durement, et voilà ce qui glaçait « l'habitude ». Pourquoi ? Au fond, il fallait pas réfléchir bien longtemps pour saisir quoi ; c'était cette histoire de petit-ami. Ça avait commencé avec le « moucheron » lors de l'anniversaire de Lelouch, mais Rolo avait cru à une espèce de farce de la part des amis de l'aîné, et notamment du beau gosse, qui ne voulait pas de lui. Cependant, Lelouch venait de s'y mettre... Si l'aîné était sérieux et voulait réellement entretenir une relation amoureuse avec lui, cela expliquerait le sens caché de certaines paroles et les secrets qu'avait voulu garder Lelouch la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi il n'avait aujourd'hui pas été amusé de la décision du hasard. Face. Toujours face. Il devait bien le savoir pourtant ; Rolo le lui avait dit. Il tombait _toujours_ sur face. A quoi jouait donc Lelouch, alors, à choisir pile ? S'il voulait véritablement quelque chose de lui, il suffisait de miser sur face ! Ou alors Lelouch avait-il eu peur de le mettre dos au mur en choisissant la facilité ? De le faire fuir ? Avait-il refusé de le forcer à sortir avec lui ? Ou était-il assez romantique -s'il l'aimait- pour s'imaginer que le destin aurait changé le score final ? Rolo n'imaginait pas Lelouch s'en remettant au hasard ou au destin... Non, s'il avait choisi pile, c'était bien parce qu'il prenait en considération leurs sentiments à tous deux.

Rolo se demanda alors ce que cela faisait d'avoir un petit-ami, et surtout ce que cela faisait d'avoir Lelouch pour petit-ami. Le plus jeune n'aimait pas la platitude ; il ne voulait pas d'un grand romantisme, ni de quelqu'un qui le maternerait. Il ne voulait pas non plus de quelqu'un qui lui ferait volontairement du mal. Non, s'il avait dû choisir un amour ; ç'aurait été un amour violent, passionnel teinté de raillerie. Il voulait quelqu'un qui le défende des regards des autres, mais qui n'hésiterait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il voulait quelqu'un de franc, mais pas quelqu'un dont il savait tout. Lelouch correspondait-il à la description ? Il l'ignorait, mais ne le saurait qu'après avoir essayé.

Rolo regarda Lelouch. Il se dégageait de l'aîné une aura de puissance ; c'était un leader. Le cadet se dit alors que dans une autre vie, si Lelouch avait été un général d'armée ou quelque chose comme ça ; il l'aurait suivi aveuglément. Il imagina Lelouch en guerrier sans pitié œuvrant pour le bonheur d'une poignée de personnes. Il s'imagina mourant pour lui. Peut-être allait-il un peu loin dans le délire ; mais voilà ce que lui inspirait le jeune homme. Il se demanda s'il serait capable d'en tomber amoureux. Et toute cette réflexion le conduisit, alors qu'il poussait la porte du hall de son immeuble tombant en ruines, à se retourner.

-Lelouch !

L'aîné, qui partait, s'arrêta et se retourna à son tour.

-Oui ?

-Ce jeu... est un jeu stupide, non ?

Lelouch sembla surpris, puis fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il avait compris, ou croyait avoir compris et craignait de s'être trompé dans son analyse. Rolo ajouta donc :

-Le hasard, ça n'a pas vraiment de place, d'importance dans une vie. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu de chance, alors je peux bien décider de faire ce que je veux de ma vie, non ?

-Évidemment, répondit Lelouch, le ton suspicieux.

-Bon, alors... et si nous disions que j'étais tombé sur pile ?

Le visage de Lelouch s'éclaira, Rolo lui sourit. Plus jamais il ne s'en remettrait au jugement du ciel ; sa chance, il l'arracherait aux anges, aux dieux s'il le fallait, mais il ne la laisserait plus jamais aux mains du hasard.

[... ... ...]

Suzaku entra en trombe dans le bureau de Nunnally.

-Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu Lelouch !

Très calmement, la femme, d'une trentaine d'années maintenant, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une large pochette cartonnée.

-Son dossier de scolarité.

-Tu... savais ?

-L'hôpital m'a fait prévenir quand ils l'ont trouvé, il y a huit ans. Je me suis débrouillée pour que la nouvelle ne se propage pas. Lorsqu'il a été remis de ses blessures, je l'ai aussitôt fait admettre dans l'orphelinat. Aucune famille n'est venu le réclamer. J'ai envoyé un espion -elle sortit un autre dossier- qui m'a rapporté l'existence de Rolo.

-Qu'est-ce que... Comment... Que doit-on... ?

-Tout cela est sans importance.

-Mais, et si... Enfin...

-Suzaku... Laissons-les vivre la vie que nous leur avons prise, d'accord ?

Le chevalier, devenu un adulte lui aussi, s'inclina.

-Oui, princesse.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hm... Je ne suis pas sûre si je suis contente ou non de moi... J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de calme mais qui rentre tout de même dans l'univers de Code Geass, donc en prenant en compte les différents personnages morts... Je pense avoir réussi sur ce coup. Mais je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la fin ; certes, je ne voulais pas éclaircir tous les mystères, pour vous laisser vous triturer les méninges à essayer de comprendre, mais n'ayant pas vu les deux derniers épisodes du manga, j'ai l'impression d'avoir très mal géré le caractère de Suzaku et Nunnally. J'ai conscience que c'est peut-être un peu trop gentillet pour du Code Geass, mais je voulais quelque chose de paisible, comme une récompense pour Lelouch et Rolo après tout ce qu'ils ont dû affronter, avec un certain esprit de revanche du style ; ****« le monde contre nous, heureux malgré tout ». Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, alors j'espère simplement que vous aurez apprécié.**


End file.
